Traditional hockey gloves have finger gussets and finger pads that are directly mounted on the finger gussets such that, for each finger gusset and finger pad, the base layer of the finger pad's pocket is also the upper layer of the finger gusset. Because there is no space between the finger pad and the finger gusset, the movement of the finger may be imparted by the finger pad. There is therefore a need for a hockey glove offering greater flexibility to the fingers of the player.